<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whirl Week Day 3: Shattered Glass by AllieVRoboGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073606">Whirl Week Day 3: Shattered Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieVRoboGirl/pseuds/AllieVRoboGirl'>AllieVRoboGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Shattered Glass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drinking &amp; Talking, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Slow Dancing, Transformers Shattered Glass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieVRoboGirl/pseuds/AllieVRoboGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A timid Whirl escapes to a club to avoid the Autobots for a while. He expected to spend the night drinking, not meet a terrifyingly attractive Decepticon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guyhawk/Whirl (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whirl Week October 16-22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whirl Week Day 3: Shattered Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy the pairing I pulled right out of my a--. Seriously, I have no idea where this came from. BTW, since SG characters have their colors inverted (I think), Whirl is yellow.</p>
<p>(And I'm sorry, but 'Guyhawk' makes more sense to me than 'Gaihawk'. Yes I'm aware he's from Transformers: Victory.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dance with the Enemy</strong>
</p>
<p>Whirl was nervous. Well, more nervous than usual. He’d come to this club (SuperNova, was it?) in Neutral territory to get away from the pressures of being an Autobot for a while. Everyone had been far too intense and angry lately. The club was a nice change of pace. Lights were flashing, the music was loud, and bots of all kinds were on the dancefloor. Whirl sat at the bar nursing a Scarlet Sunset, attempting not to draw attention to himself. But it wasn’t all the noise that had him concerned.</p>
<p>Someone was staring at him.</p>
<p>At the other end of the bar, leaning against it while slowly swirling their drink, piercing blue optics never left his frame. Multicolored lights ran over their turquoise armor like gentle hands, making them appear almost…sultry. Whirl wasn’t aware he was staring back until the other bot smirked and flicked his wings at him. As a fellow flyer, he knew what that meant.</p>
<p>
  <em>Like what you see?</em>
</p>
<p>Embarrassed, Whirl quickly looked away. He’d noticed a sigil on the other bot and had moved from nervous to fearful. </p>
<p>He was a Decepticon. </p>
<p>There was no way he’d try to start a fight here, right? They’d both be banned from the club, and possibly the planet. Whirl had very few refuges as it was. He still felt the Con eyeing him and silently hoped he would go away. The copter wasn’t very interesting anyway.</p>
<p>“Hello.”</p>
<p>Whirl barely suppressed a scream as the Con slid gracefully onto the stool next to him, almost purring his greeting. His wings flicked again.</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re cute.</em>
</p>
<p>The copter willed himself not to make direct optic contact and stammered out a weak ‘hi.’</p>
<p>“Fancy seeing another faction here. You by yourself?”</p>
<p>Oh, frag, his was voice washed over him like warm high-grade, threatening to make him dizzy and knock him off-balance. Whirl almost didn’t want to answer, but he was far too polite to leave a question unanswered. Or lie. </p>
<p>He didn’t have many (any) friends within the Autobots.</p>
<p>“Uh, y-yes, I’m alone,” he finally replied.</p>
<p>A small, sharp talon slowly slid up his arm, making him jump.</p>
<p>“Now who would leave a tall drink of high-grade like yourself all alone?” the Con asked, still in a low, seductive tone.</p>
<p>Whirl’s mind became staticky and he shivered in fear. At least, he thought it was fear. It <em>was</em> fear…right? Regardless, he couldn’t answer this time because his voice box felt like it was in a vice grip. He downed his drink instead, hoping the burn would bring back some feeling in his throat. </p>
<p>“Ah, I apologize, I haven’t introduced myself.” The Con gently took a claw into his talons and brought it up to his mouth. “Name’s Guyhawk. And you are?”</p>
<p>He pressed a light kiss to Whirl’s claw, instantly warming the copter’s face. A shiver travelled through him again, and this time he was less sure it was fear.</p>
<p>“I…um…I…” he cleared his throat to get his bearings. “Whirl. I’m Whirl.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. Pretty.”</p>
<p>Wings flicked.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sexy.</em>
</p>
<p><em>‘Oh, frag, what am I enabling?’</em> the copter thought idly. </p>
<p>Guyhawk leaned forward and brushed his lips against Whirl’s audio. He shivered again. Definitely <em>not</em> fear.</p>
<p>“Would you care to dance with me?” that sultry voice whispered.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Whirl whispered back, head spinning.</p>
<p>Agreeing to go with the Con felt like an out of body experience; this wasn’t like him. He was cautious, careful, quiet. Spontaneity terrified him. And yet, here he was, being led to the dance floor by someone who was supposed to be his enemy. Lights dimmed and music slowed, the club becoming quieter than before. This, of course, did not help Whirl regain his mental balance. In fact, his knees started to weaken. </p>
<p>“Ah, perfect,” Guyhawk said, snaking an arm around Whirl’s waist and pulling him close. “Wasn’t really in the mood for <em>fast</em>.”</p>
<p>The copter had forgotten how to speak and watched silently as his arms were positioned around the Con’s neck. He briefly thought his rather, ah, <em>protruding</em> chest would’ve made things awkward, but Guyhawk didn’t seem to mind and brought their foreheads together as they swayed to the slow beat. EM fields mingled and Whirl felt his nerves being replaced with feelings of ‘peace-calm-beautiful-stunning.’ A tiny, nagging thought in the back of his processor was telling him he shouldn’t be so comfortable with a Con, but…</p>
<p>He hadn’t been this close to anyone in a long time (ever).</p>
<p>Would it really be so wrong to just…enjoy the moment? It’s not like he was in a hurry to get back to his faction. They probably didn’t even notice he was gone. He sighed when Guyhawk nuzzled his audio, then his neck. His optic flickered as the sensations made his whole frame tingle. Frag, he never wanted to leave.</p>
<p>Whirl would’ve closed his optic if he hadn’t noticed Guyhawk’s wings flicking again. </p>
<p>
  <em>Come with me.</em>
</p>
<p>Blinking, he glanced at the Con quizzically. Those deep blue optics stared at him intensely and repeated the message.</p>
<p>
  <em>Come with me.</em>
</p>
<p>Realization hit Whirl. He was using wing-speak on <em>purpose</em>. This conversation wasn’t meant for anyone but him. Flicking his own wings, he replied.</p>
<p>
  <em>What do you mean?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Join the Decepticons. You’ll be happier with us.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How so? And why would I want to leave the Autobots?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When I first saw you, you looked like you were trying to hide. Isn’t that why you were here? To get away from them?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I…</em>
</p>
<p>Whirl had to pause. It was a scary thought, defecting. But everyone in the Autobots was so…violent. He didn’t have a bloodthirsty part in his body, and he’d been verbally and physically ridiculed because of it. Did he really have a reason to stay? Would he even be missed? He narrowed his optic a bit.</p>
<p>
  <em>You always approach potential recruits like this?</em>
</p>
<p>Guyhawk chuckled quietly.</p>
<p><em>Believe me, recruitment was the farthest thing from my mind,</em> he said as he moved his talons past the copter’s waist to gently squeeze his aft, <em>but I had this terrifying thought of never seeing you again.</em> </p>
<p>Briefly shivering at the implications, Whirl looked away and gulped.</p>
<p>
  <em>You…want me there?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I do. Please, come with me?</em>
</p>
<p>The Con placed a kiss on the side of Whirl’s head and stared at him earnestly. He searched those optics for any kind of lie but found none.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I don’t actually have to think too hard, do I?’</em>
</p>
<p>The copter hugged Guyhawk tightly and whispered one word:</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>